


Alarmed Heart

by ShadowCr0w



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Almost 5 +1, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beau has no regard for her safety sometimes, Critical Role Secret Santa, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Light dumbassery, Yasha learns to cook, background ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCr0w/pseuds/ShadowCr0w
Summary: What started off as a chance meeting due to a cooking failure on Yasha’s behalf morphs into something a little more substantial than she thought she’d ever get.-------A 4 + 1
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 21
Kudos: 159





	Alarmed Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tfm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfm/gifts).



> For the Critical Role Secret Santa 2020! Hope you enjoy! :D
> 
> A big thank you for @rathofawesomeness for being.... sort of a beta? mostly my hype buddy!

**One**

“ _ Fuck! _ ” Yasha swore loudly as her fire alarm started going off. She ran over to a nearby window and threw it open to try and air out her kitchen while her alarm was still going crazy. Logically, she knew that if she didn’t stop it soon then she was likely to set off the entire building, then the fire department would be there and people would be angry with her for forcing them out into the cold November air.

Plus, Molly would never let her live it down and she’d rather not give her best friend/roommate any more ammunition against her than he already had. 

Luckily, she was tall enough that she only had to use a stepstool to press a button in the center of the device and reset it, shutting it up after what felt like a lifetime of noise. Yasha just prayed that people would leave her alone about it and not come banging at her door so she could have time to air the place out before Molly slumped home from whatever party or bar crawl he was doing tonight, she didn’t really remember nor did she want to know what he was getting up to because it was a lot more overwhelming lifestyle. 

She chuckled a bit when thinking of the hangovers that her best friend was prone to. Molly was certainly a character, such a literal and figurative peacock that it was hard to understand how they became friends, let alone roommates and platonic soulmates such as he described with a wink and a kiss to her forehead. Whatever fate led them to being companions, she was glad that it happened when it did but now she was dreading the ribbing she would be on the receiving end of when he came home.

A rapid pounding at her door startled her and she sheepishly went over, ready to greet any potential firefighters and disarm them with what little charm she had.  _ No, _ she had nothing on fire but yes she had had a close call thanks to a now ruined pot filled with burnt pasta sauce, not even good sauce, just jarred sauce that she wanted to heat up but had forgotten about it thanks to getting distracted by sharpening the knives Molly had purchased for the kitchen. Yasha scoffed as she went to the door, knowing full well that both of them had survived on takeout and easy tv dinners for this long for a  _ reason _ . 

Yasha opened the door, awkward platitudes on her tongue when she was struck silent by one of the most handsome women she’d ever seen standing in front of her in a tight sports bra, loose pants and bare feet as if she’d run over at the sound of a fire alarm going off and sprung into action to make sure everyone was okay.

“Are you okay? I heard your fire alarm going off like crazy!” She sounded extremely concerned, glancing around Yasha’s large frame into the apartment beyond the door frame as if she could see what the source of the smoke had been. 

Still a little dumbstruck by the tiny woman in front of her, Yasha managed to cobble a few words together such as, “Pasta sauce” and “A little accident” which she was rather proud of herself for not completely fucking it all up from the get go. 

The woman grimaced, now finally looking up at Yasha with a startled look, like she was properly taking her in for the first time. The look morphed into a shy grin, “Ah, left the uh, pasta sauce unattended?” She didn’t seem put off by Yasha’s lack of coherency but instead thankfully was able to pick up what she was trying to say. After she said that, she seemed to think for a brief second before something mischievous crossed her face and no matter if they’d just met, Yasha wanted to know everything that was going on inside of her head.

A little bit of a jarring thought, she hadn’t expected a stranger banging on her door, scantily dressed to be giving her all sorts of feelings at what had to be close to 11 at night. 

“You know, I could show you how to make a good sauce if you wanted.” It was a tempting offer and one that Yasha was actually considering taking but the sight of defined abs were a little distracting at the moment. The other woman glanced down and grimaced a little, “Ah, not that I would cook shirtless… oh, uh I’m Beau by the way.” Beau stuck her hand out, almost as awkward as Yasha was now and she couldn’t help but feel a small amount of affection flutter inside of her chest. 

She took the small hand within her own and said, “Yasha. I think I’d like to learn how to make actual pasta sauce.”

Beau lit up, “Sweet! I’ll be right back!” With a flash of blue sweats, she disappeared into the stairwell after throwing her a cocky grin and took off to her own apartment. Yasha smiled after her, turning to go clean up enough to have whatever Beau needed to use in order to show her how to make a good pasta sauce. 

Yasha knew, just  _ knew _ that Molly would relentlessly give her shit for inviting a stranger into their home, especially when he found out the stranger had shown up like a knight in shining tin foil with her abs out and a concerned demeanor that, honest to gods, made her swoon a little. He would also be extremely proud that somehow, someway, she bumbled her way into what could be a one night stand, or something more substantial such as a friendship with someone other than himself. Plus, she was a grown woman who was more than capable of taking care of herself, if the new stranger turned out to be an actual danger then Yasha could, most likely, easily pin her down and keep her from hurting anyone.

There was something that told her that Beau was just a woman looking for companionship and that she would actually show Yasha a thing or two in the kitchen.

Her door had been left open just a little, combined with the fact that Yasha doubted that anyone else would bother her this late at night and how she wasn’t sure how much or what kind of things Beau would bring with her when she came back to her apartment, Yasha wanted to make it as easy as possible for her to get back inside while she was working on drying out a pan for Beau to use. “I’m back!” Beau grinned at her over the armful of stuff and really, she should have known better than to think that she could possibly resist whatever charms this woman had. 

“Here, let me-”

“No, I got it-” In her effort to help Beau spread stuff out on the countertop, some things had fallen to the floor and Yasha was more than a little embarrassed at making a fool out of herself even if Beau was doing  _ her _ a favour by saving her from trying to order even more takeout and explain to Molly why she ruined another pan.

After some shuffling around and Beau poking through her cabinets, fully utilizing the stepstool that Molly had gotten even if he lived with Yasha, who was practically a giant compared to him in terms of height. “Well, good news is that you don’t have to worry about forgetting about adding anything to your shopping list if you want to make this yourself.” Beau interrupted her inner thoughts and only looked mildly amused by their sparse cabinets and more than a little concerned about the 20 different types of cookies that were definitely Molly’s. 

Yasha kept the secret that they were for her and he ate only about two actual kinds to herself for a bit longer. 

“Ah, I didn’t get to learn how to cook much and my roommate doesn’t do it all that much either.” Yasha scratched the back of her neck, giving Beau a shy grin in response but she was waved off. It was honestly shocking how easily she let her into her apartment, especially when it had taken her forever to warm up fully to Molly. 

There was something about Beau that she liked, something that made her stay and actually want to learn how to make a simple pasta sauce and learn more about her in the process. Yasha made sure to get her number before the night was over, not even pretending that she just wanted it  _ just _ in case of any future mishaps with her cooking progress. It seemed like Beau appreciated her honesty, eager to get to know her more too which made Yasha’s heart flutter a little inside of her chest.

Beau was talking now, taking out different utensils and pans she’d need to make what she was showing her to make in the future. It didn’t seem so bad, only a pot and a sauce pan, which made sense if she was making sauce  _ and  _ noodles at the same time. “There’s like, a lot of misconceptions on what you should and shouldn’t do in the kitchen. “They” say not to use boxed pasta but fuck that, you’re at home! You want something quick and easy so just using boxed pasta.” 

Yasha didn’t know someone could have such strong opinions about boxed pasta but she was already siding with Beau on this one. 

“I can teach you how to make fresh pasta sometime though, it’s fun.” She also didn’t know how many people classified that as fun but whatever, she was already charmed by the feisty woman in her kitchen who was pulling a can of tomatoes from her stack of ingredients. “Again, fresh ingredients are nice but you can do a lot with canned stuff but I do recommend whole tomatoes.” Beau found the can opener and started opening up the can, patiently explaining how to build a good sauce without doing all the shit that pretentious chefs did in order to make themselves sound better than homecooks.

Yasha was still amused that someone had such a strong grudge against something that seemed trivial but it was… kind of cute if she was being honest. “I didn’t know someone had strong thoughts about professionals.”

Beau’s face pinched up, she looked a little embarrassed but held strong. “Listen, they think they’re better just because they got a fancy ass degree and get to talk shit about the little man who can’t afford all that stuff all the time? I call bullshit.” She focused on the saucepan in front of her, suddenly spitefully stirring in salt to season the sauce. Yasha chuckled again and she was glad that she had invited this woman into her apartment.

Then again, she hadn’t really invited a stranger into the place, Beau had invited herself in and Yasha had been helpless to resist the tiny, shredded whirlwind that this woman was. Even as she leaned down to taste the sauce off of a proffered spoon, she was absolutely glad that she did so because if Beau could cook like  _ this _ , then Yasha was slightly offended that she hadn’t met her sooner. Not just for the food, but for the amusing trash talk that came with it. 

“Well?”

“It’s really good, I didn’t know you could do all that.” Yasha said earnestly and was pleased by the bright grin that appeared on Beau's face. 

Beau patiently walked her through the rest of the recipe, preparing noodles and how to bring the dish together in the end all the while Yasha hung onto every word that came from Beau's lips.

It was now two am and she was alone, in her apartment, sitting on the floor and eating pasta that a handsome woman showed her how to make and she’d never felt more thrilled for life than she had in quite some time now. Of all the ways for her night to end after her smoke alarm going off, this wasn't so bad, she'd gotten a new friend and even learned, somewhat, how to prepare a proper pasta dish that didn’t burn through the bottom of her pans.

Molly came crawling home at about three am, covered in glitter, definitely aiming to be hungover in the morning and he was absolutely starving. Yasha shared the pasta with him, messaging Beau that he practically inhaled it with several salacious noises and begged for Yasha to make it again the next time the two of them had dinner together. 

She just received a string of emojis in response and assumed that it meant Beau was happy with the response. 

\-----------------------

**Two**

  
  


After that, the two of them had taken to texting each other, primarily Yasha sending Beau different recipes of stuff her grandmother used to make her with a little question mark, just inquiring if it was something that the other woman thinks she could make. Her questions were always well received, Beau even showed up at her doorstep with a few dishes that she’d made in her spare time when Yasha had been expecting it the least. They were delivered with an excited grin and Beau was always barefoot, leading Yasha to wonder if her little friend even owned sandals of any sort or if she was always so excited to share what she made that she rushed straight to her doorway to show her. 

Yasha found that she really liked the thought of the second one the best. 

“Oooo, what did your secret admirer bring today? And is it poisoned?” Molly leaned over her shoulder, comically standing on a chair to be able to do so while she gingerly set the dish on the countertop so as to not shatter the glass container that it was delivered in. She knew her own strength and she knew that while Beau liked it, Yasha didn’t want to risk breaking any of her nice dishes. “Is it… lasagna? That’s basic.”

“You don’t even know how to spell the word lasagna, let alone cook it.” She sassed him back and got a loud snort in response. Yasha eagerly served herself a portion of it, leaving Molly to fend for himself while she snapped a picture of the portioned dish to send Beau as proof that she was actually going to eat it. 

Again, she got a series of emojis and a picture of Beau grinning at the camera while she was in an apron covered in pictures of cartoon cats about to do the dishes that had amounted while she was gone.  _ “I hope it was worth it!” _ was the only response she got after that, going off to clean up which made sense but didn’t she have a roommate? Shouldn’t they clean up, especially if Beau had done the cooking?

“Yasha, if you don’t kiss that woman for this, then I will.” Molly draped himself in a chair across from her, eating a forkful of lasagna hastily. 

Yasha mused that he wasn’t exactly Beau’s type, not quite sure what her type was but was pretty sure genderfluid tieflings who were little shits weren’t it. Honestly, she’d introduce them if she wasn’t in a process of wanting to keep her and Beau’s little thing between them, just for now, just to see where it went with just the two of them doing their own thing. Plus, Beau hadn’t mentioned much about her own set of friends, not much apart from her roommate and her brother which as far as she was concerned were the same person until Beau specified who was who.

  
  


Also apparently where they were going the following day was to a little diner that Beau adored. “They have great food! I promise! The owner’s really nice, I’ve known her for years.” Yasha was content to walk beside Beau, watching her gesticulate wildly as she happily jabbered on and on about the Chateau, which despite its fancy name, wasn’t actually a fancy place. It had fantastic food and the woman who ran the place was apparently one of the most wonderful people to know, she had helped Beau out of more than a few bad spots when growing up and when she was learning how to stand on her own two feet. 

“Is she who you learned to cook from?” Yasha couldn’t help but ask, the way Beau made Marion Lavorre out to be, it sounded like this woman held a special place in Beau’s life and it made her slightly nervous that she’d be meeting someone so important to her friend without being properly prepared.

“No, from one of the cooks, Bluud, who’s been there longer than I’ve been alive. He’s like... a really cool uncle, I guess, to me and he’s running the place while Marion’s out.” Beau dragged her into the Chateau, waving at one of the waitresses while they passed and went straight up to the bar stools. 

It really was like a retro style diner, something she thought only existed in old movies but it was really nice, updated with new furnishings and things like that but it still carried that charm that most associated with diners such as these. She liked it, Yasha especially liked the painted pictures on the wall that spoke of a personal touch, perhaps from the owner’s daughter that Beau had said was her best friend and a bit of an artist when she wanted to be. 

“You like flowers?” 

“Yes, I think they’re beautiful.” Yasha admired a collection of painted dandelions on the countertop which was absolutely covered in different flowers then lacquered to make sure that the painting underneath stayed as pristine as it could be in a busy place like this. “These are lovely, most think they’re nothing but weeds but…” She traced the outline of the dandelions that were tinted blue at the edges, completely unaware that Beau was a little flustered beside her by the cluster of flowers that she singled out in front of her. 

Beau cleared her throat, “I, um, I painted those. With my friend, Jester.” She shared a shy smile with Yasha, sucker punching the taller woman in the chest with the adorable quirk of her lips. 

Yasha hadn’t expected this to be a date, it sure didn’t seem like it was when Beau had asked her to come with her to her favorite diner instead of trying to cook again. Or, was it a date? It could just be a friendly lunch between two friends who were definitely interested in each other but had no real grounds to prove that the other would be okay with moving their friendship into something more. They’d known each other for a few months at this point and she’d certainly been on more blind dates than she could count thanks to Molly trying to help her in the only way that they knew how.

So, time really wasn’t the issue but she still felt like it wasn’t the right  _ moment _ to take that leap. Not yet, not right now.

“What did you say about the owner of this place? How is she related to the person who trained you?” Yasha changed the subject, just enough that it wasn’t that jarring but enough to learn more about Beau and to hear her talk again, maybe even with those adorable hand gestures she did when she got excited about something.

Beau grinned at the question and the mood between them almost immediately shifted as she started digging through her pockets to pull out her phone and then opened up her photo gallery, going into an album that was clearly marked “Wedding Day” and showed a selfie of herself clearly annoying a rather handsome elven person wearing a suit that matched Beau’s. “That’s Dairon, they’ve been training me since I was like, nine? I was the best man at their wedding a few years ago after Marion-” She thumbed over to a picture of herself posing with a red tiefling in a beautiful wedding gown and a blue tiefling on the other side of Marion, “-won custody of me.”

Yasha had only heard the bare bones of Beau’s home life, again choosing not to pry just in case it was something the other woman wasn’t comfortable sharing yet but the more that she did get about what assholes the Lionetts had been to Beau, the more she wanted to hunt them down and murder them.

That could wait though, she was happy to sit next to Beau and enjoy the moment. If there was a look on her face that betrayed just how fast she was falling for the woman next to her, then she didn’t care how loudly she broadcasted it. 

\----------

**Three**

The day that Yasha actually brought food she’d made up to Beau’s apartment, Jester let her in at the door with an excited titter of, “Oh! You must be Yasha!  _ Wow,  _ you’re like, really hot. Beau’s in the shower, just set up in the living room or dining room, no sex on the couch and tell her I’m heading over to Fjord and Caleb’s place!” She waved goodbye and disappeared in a flurry of blue and pink that left Yasha feeling, quite frankly, disoriented but nevertheless, she moved over to a nearby counter and gingerly put down the bowls she’d brought up, still warm and steaming. 

She’d tried to make something native to where she was from and it hadn’t tasted bad, it was alright in her book though she was certain that Beau could have done better. Still, she was proud of her effort to give Beau something that was hers and to give back in the friendship they’d been building. Yasha knew that Beau wouldn’t want her to think of this as something like a transaction and she  _ wasn’t _ , she just wanted to do something nice for Beau.

“Hey, Jester, what was all that noise?” Yasha turned around, almost instinctively to the sound of Beau’s voice ringing through the apartment after the water to the bathroom shut off. She could feel her face flush bright red as Beau shrieked the same time she realized that it was in fact, Yasha in her kitchen and not her best friend who fucking  _ knew _ she would be in the shower. Yasha just froze in her spot, jaw going slack at the amount of skin that was on display as Beau just had a towel wrapped around her waist and one holding her hair in a turban style on top of her head. 

And fuck, she hadn’t expected for Beau to be just absolutely ripped. Sure, she’d seen her abs and Beau was practically allergic to sleeves but now she was given a full unhindered look at her torso and Yasha didn’t exactly know what to do with the image that was seared into her brain. She should, she should probably turn around and at least pretend that this hadn’t been something she fully enjoyed, it was wrong to take advantage of Beau like that. 

Well, now she had something to be concerned about, what if she just ruined her friendship with the other woman because she stared at her instead of turning around or even covering up her eyes?

“Ah! Fuck!” Beau’s exclamation broke her out of her trance and she promptly spun around on her heel, flushing an even deeper shade of red. Yasha was staring holes into the food she’d brought to share with Beau, embarrassed and more than a little anxious about what was going to follow because she couldn’t keep her attraction tamped down. 

_ Stupid _ , she berated herself as she crossed her arms over her stomach and clutched at her sides, attempting to comfort herself despite the way her nerves were rampaging after the brief incident. Maybe Yasha could get away with apologizing, maybe she could explain how Jester had let her in but apparently didn’t let Beau know that she was there. Well, no but then it would sound like Yasha was blaming Jester, it wasn’t cool to blame her failure to announce herself on Beau’s best friend/roommate/sister. 

Instead of waiting around any longer, even as she heard Beau call her name and the shuffle of her footsteps as she moved closer, presumably to talk or just even to throw her out, Yasha turned and fled out the door, bolting for the staircase before Beau could properly stop her. 

Gods, what a fucking fool she had just made of herself and she likely had lost her only other friend over being dumb.

After running down the stairs and straight into her apartment, she ignored Molly who was more than a little concerned about her mental state. It was unusual for her to not acknowledge him, even more so for her to make a beeline to her room without giving him any details about what had just happened. Yasha didn’t care right now, she just wanted to hide from the world and maybe cry about being a disaster.

\-----------------------

**Four**

Yasha laid low for close to two days until Molly threw her door open with an unimpressed look and forced her to sit up. “Okay, I just had a conversation with the unpleasant one.” She could tell he didn’t mean it, especially compared to the way he’d been calling her that over the last few days. “She returned your plates, clean as could be by the way and told me something absolutely fascinating.”   
  
She hadn’t even told him the extent of what happened, knowing that he’d tease her for it which was the last thing she wanted. Yasha felt something akin to a humiliated blush spread across her cheeks as she prepared herself for whatever he was going to dish out to her. 

“You’re going to get your cute ass in the shower, clean up and go  _ talk _ to her.”

Not what she’d been expecting to come out of his mouth in the slightest and the expression on her face betrayed it. He rolled his eyes, shooing her towards the bathroom, “Listen, I wouldn’t be doing this if I didn’t believe what she told me. You were right by the way, abs for  _ days _ .” Molly shut the door behind her, leaving her thoroughly confused but nevertheless she went to shower.

Washing off days of grime and anxiety made her feel better but she was instantly confused again when she saw some of her nicer clothes lying out on her bed instead of something cozy. “Molly?” 

“Get dressed! You’ve got a woman to listen to!”

“But-”

“No butts unless they’re yours getting dressed!” 

Yasha got dressed. 

Outside of her room, Molly handed her a glass of orange juice and smacked her on the ass like he was some kind of sports coach telling her to get her head in the game. No matter how confused she was about why he was suddenly being so helpful, his particular brand of encouragement helped her concentrate and feel some sort of concentration on the somewhat daunting task ahead of her.

Steeling herself, she grabbed a few things such as her wallet and keys and left to go find Beau.

Which, in hindsight, didn't take too long as she was leaning against the wall near the elevator, looking somewhat bored and a whole lot anxious. She sprang up when she saw Yasha come closer, giving her a shy smile that made the blush come back to the taller woman's face in full force as she remembered  _ exactly _ what she saw that made her run off in embarrassment in the first place.

"Hey! I'm glad Molly, uh, actually got you. I was worried they'd kind of throw the door in my face and just tell me to fuck off." A pause. "Again."

Yasha grimaced.

"Um, well I was hoping I could talk to you!" She fidgeted with her hands for a moment before slapping at the elevator panel to summon the car for them to go downstairs. 

"Well, I'm here." Somewhat regrettably but if Beau wanted to talk to her, then perhaps she  _ hadn't  _ screwed things up.

Beau waited until they were inside the elevator, heading to the ground floor from the fifth and just, started-  _ babbling.  _ "I’m  _ so  _ sorry.” She started off with. “I didn’t mean to make you feel embarrassed or even just, like, offended. I didn’t know you were there, which I might have been shirtless but that’s not how I wanted to do it because I like you! I like you a lot ever since you let some random ass stranger come into your place to show you how to make pasta.” 

Yasha opened her mouth to try and get a word in but Beau was on a roll, looking increasingly flustered the longer she went on. If she understood it right then that meant… 

Fuck, she took a gamble and gripped Beau by her biceps, tugging her into a kiss, only feeling slightly amused at how Beau tried to keep talking until she melted into Yasha’s front and they were pressed together. This wasn’t how she wanted to do this, not after hiding away for a few days after wallowing in self pity that she’d fucked up her chance at  _ this _ with Beau.

But she’d be damned if it wasn’t fantastic. 

The elevator dinging broke them apart, signalling that they’d gotten to their floor and would have to move so they didn’t block the way for other people. Beau, it seems, didn’t want to give Yasha the opportunity to run away before they talked about it, so she grabbed the other woman’s hand and dragged her forward, shooting small, goofy smiles back at her when she worried that Yasha would be too in her head to appreciate what just happened. 

“So, do you wanna go on a date…?” Beau asked even as she kept tugging Yasha forward towards the Chateau, someplace comfortable for the two of them and suited for an impromptu date. 

Yasha grinned and said yes, happily following Beau forward.

\-----------------------------

**Plus One**

"Get out!" Yasha couldn't help the laugh that burst forth from her chest as Beau shoved her out of the kitchen. "Just because you can make some food doesn't mean you can make cheesecake!" She wasn't offended in the slightest, instead, she found it hysterical how protective over the kitchen her girlfriend was even two years after they'd moved in together and three years after they'd met.

"Afraid I'll set off the fire alarm?" Yasha teased, deftly avoiding Beau's towel smack with ease.

"You're too damn hot, it's inevitable." 

She grinned again, wiggling her eyebrows at Beau who groaned. "Stop doing that with your face! I'll burn the cheesecake!" Beau scowled as she got closer, putting her hands on Yasha's chest to shove her further out of the kitchen. Instead of letting herself go, Yasha scooped Beau up with ease and placed her on the island adjacent from the stove so she could thankfully see if anything went awry, if anything  _ serious _ happened but Yasha was well aware the cheesecake had at least 48 minutes left and Beau was just being nervous. 

But why? 

Yasha was intent on getting her to relax, kissing her chastely to get Beau's attention fully on her before pressing soft kisses all over her face to make her girlfriend melt. "What's got you all anxious?" She murmured sweetly, another kiss to Beau's forehead while her hands remained on her hips and she slipped her thumbs under her tank top to stroke at warm skin.

Beau looked a little flustered but took a deep breath, steeling her nerves as she was emboldened by Yasha's soft acceptance. "It's… today's three years exactly since we met." She admitted.

"I know." Yasha had been counting the days down herself for a few months, especially since she went ring shopping with Dairon not too long ago to find the perfect thing to propose with. Nothing flashy, Beau didn't like flashy but a simple band with a few sapphires in it should do the trick.

She missed Beau reaching into her pants pocket until she was met with a ring that  _ incredibly _ beautiful, shimmering in a myriad of different colors with a few subtle flower patterns etched around the seated gems. "It… It was my grandmother's. I had it resized and kind of- kind of edited. I'm not saying we get married  _ tomorrow _ but maybe, maybe we could? Someday?" She winced at how minced her words had been but keep giving Yasha this hopeful little look all the while. 

Yasha gaped for a moment, then another and then broke out into a wide grin, nodding rapidly as she scrambled away to get to where she'd stashed her ring in the cupboards that Beau couldn't reach. She came back and upon seeing the ring, Beau started laughing, joyfully and dragging her back into a deep kiss, sealing the start of their engagement much as they sealed the start of their dating period with. 

The cheesecake was delicious, even more so when Yasha got to feed Beau bits of it instead of her  _ fiancee _ feeding herself.


End file.
